1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a multilayer substrate in which a plurality of thermoplastic resin base layers including conductive patterns located thereon are stacked and to the multilayer substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Publication No. 2010-113539 discloses a circuit board including a multilayer body in which insulator layers made of a flexible material are stacked. The circuit board includes an outer electrode that is used for mounting an electronic component and that is disposed on a flat top surface of the multilayer body and another outer electrode that is to be connected to a collective board and that is disposed on a flat bottom surface of the multilayer body.
However, in the circuit board described in International Publication No. 2010-113539, it is difficult to arrange the electronic component in a correct location for the outer electrode on the top surface of the circuit board and also difficult to arrange the outer electrode on the bottom surface of the circuit board in a correct location for the collective board. Thus, the mounting location of the electronic component may deviate from the correct location for the circuit board or the mounting location of the circuit board may deviate from the correct location for the collective board.